The beginning of an end
by isla1212
Summary: She never wanted to hurt them, but it looked as though there would be no avoiding it. Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Crossover AU
1. Who's that girl?

**The beginning of an end**

**Summary: She never wanted to hurt them, but it looked as though there would be no avoiding it. IY/PoT Crossover AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gently clasped his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

He immediately searched her face for an answer.

"Ryoma, the reason I called you, the reason I wanted to see you so suddenly is to tell you something really important."

He tilted his head to the side in question.

"Well, I called you because I'm transferring to your school."

His eyes held mild astonishment. He never thought they would be attending the same school again. He briefly entertained the idea before her soft voice filled his ears once again.

"But what I really wanted to tell you…" She suddenly stopped, seeing five pairs of eyes directed at their table.

She leaned in closer. "There are five very suspicious people looking at us." She tilted her head to the right.

Ryoma turned and glared seeing his senpais in a booth diagonally from them.

Before he could tell them to get out, Kagome stood abruptly. "I guess I will just have to tell you later."

His turned his hazel eyes toward her.

"I'll see you soon."

He looked as if he were about to follow when Eiji glomped him.

"Ochibi has a girlfriend, nya?" He said slyly, squeezing him tighter.

"Yadda." He scowled.

"Echizen, we all saw how the two of you were interacting." Momoshiro commented with a hard slap of the back.

Ryoma wiggled out of their reach.

"Idiots." He muttered before grabbing his belongings.

"Echizen," He didn't stop. "Where are you going?" Fuji asked, smiling slightly seeing his kohai so irritated.

"Practice." He then left the five of them wondering who the mystery girl was and what she meant to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka looked around the corridor in confusion. One nurse had told him to go left, another told him to go right, and the last one had said to keep on going straight, but he was nowhere near finding Ryuzaki-sensei's room.

"Hello," Tezuka turned on his heel. "Are you lost?"

"Yes," He murmured, letting his eyes rake over the girl. Her cheery disposition startled him, but the alarm did not register on his face.

"I'm looking for Ryuzaki Sumire." His voice was soft but firm.

The girl's smile seemed to widen with his words.

Kagome recognized him the moment she had seen him.

He fit Ryuzaki-sensei's description to a tee.

"Oh, yes, Ryuzaki-sensei mentioned that one of her students was coming to visit her." She giggled. Tezuka just raised a single eyebrow in question.

He was not amused.

"You're in the oncology ward," She explained as if that would clear up the confusion. "You should have gone right instead of continuing forward when you came through the doors."

"Un, thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and skipped down the hallway leaving a very confused boy behind.

Not thinking about the girl twice, he retraced his steps and finally made it to Ryuzaki-sensei's room.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She half-joked upon seeing her stern student enter.

"The nurses gave me incorrect information."

"Oh," She feigned surprise. "Yes, I did tell them to give you a hard time if you showed." She laughed conspiratorially as if the nurses were in the room.

"How is the club holding up?" She asked, shifting a bit to ease the pain from her side.

"They haven't gotten careless."

"I suppose Inui's concoctions have something to do with that." She smirked when he nodded.

"The regulars are preparing for the National Tournament just as planned."

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled lightly.

"You and Oishi have led them well. You all will give your opponents a run for their money."

"Oishi and I have been waiting for this moment. We're going to take Seigaku to Nationals and win." His eyes burned with such passion that it was Ryuzaki-sensei's turn to nod and smile.

"Sensei, I have to return but feel better."

He rose from his seated position and went to the door. "Oh, Tezuka," He turned. "Nevermind." She waved her hand dismissively.

He didn't question her actions. Ryuzaki-sensei would have told him if it was important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class open your textbooks and turn to chapter seven," The teacher instructed. "Kikumaru please read the first paragraph."

Just as Eiji was about to read, the door slid open to reveal a very petite girl.

After a moment, realization kicked in and Eiji realized it was the girl who had been with Ryoma the other day.

'Ochibi is dating an older woman!'

"Yes," Sano-sensei barked, irritated that the waif-like girl was going to interrupt his class.

"I've just transferred." She explained, handing him a slip of paper.

"Then you can read this passage and then introduce yourself." He smirked, hoping to embarrass her in front of the class. She simply nodded, taking the book from his outstretched hand.

_"It was when curiosity about Gatsby was at its highest that the lights in his house failed to go on one Saturday night—and, as obscurely as it had begun, his career as __Trimalchio__ was over. Only gradually did I become aware that the automobiles which turned expectantly into his drive stayed for just a minute and then drove sulkily away. Wondering if he were sick I went over to find out—an unfamiliar butler with a villainous face squinted at me suspiciously from the door.__"_

A majority of the class stared at her, amazed at her perfect pronunciation. Then without missing a beat, she handed Sano-sensei the book and smiled.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've transferred here from Shinjuku. I hope that we'll all be friends." She rose from her bowed position and smiled.

She heard a pencil drop in the back of the room as neither the students nor the teacher moved or said a word.

Kagome blushed a pretty pink. "Um, where would you like me to sit?"

Sano-sensei snapped out of his shocked disposition and directed her to a seat in the front row.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome quickly took her seat and opened her notebook.

It was going to be a long day.

A very, very long day.

**A/N: I know it jumps around a bit, but I hope it made sense.**


	2. Misunderstanding

**The beginning of an end**

At lunch, Eiji grabbed his bento and moved to sit in front of Kagome. He wasn't going to let the opportunity to talk to her pass him by.

"Hi! Hi!" He said exuberantly, the corners of his lips pulled into a huge smile.

Kagome smiled and returned a greeting.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji."

"Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome could feel the stares even before she heard the whispers.

Feeling a sense of discomfort at her peers attention, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

She leaned in a little bit closer.

"Why are they staring at us?"

Eiji cocked his head to the side.

"You're new," He stopped but looked like he had something else to say.

"And?"

"And," His eyes held a mischievous glint. "There may or may not be a rumor that you're dating _Ochibi_."

Kagome was now thoroughly confused.

"So are you and _Ochibi_ dating?"

She lifted her cerulean gaze to meet his. "_Ochibi_?"

He suddenly realized that she knew nothing of the nickname he had for Echizen.

He smiled impishly. "Echizen. He's little so I call him _Ochibi_."

A giggle bubbled from her mouth as she imagined how angry Ryoma got when his _senpai_ called him that.

"Wait," Realization dawned on her. "You're one of the boys who was spying on Ryoma-kun and I." She accused her voice rising slightly.

Eiji lost his mischievous look in favor of a guiltier one.

"Well, we were just curious since we've never seen _Ochibi_ out with a girl other than Sakuno."

Kagome eyes narrowed slightly. "So you started the rumor?"

"Well, it was more of a combination of Momoshiro and me." Eiji looked proud. He figured it wasn't every day that he gets to annoy his _kouhai_.

"You guys are certainly," Kagome stopped, unsure what word she was looking for. Now she understood why Ryoma was reluctant to mention anything about his teammates.

Eiji perked up. "We're amazing, talented, fun?" He tried to help.

Finally Kagome settled on, "Interesting."

"Mou," He feigned a hurt expression before he remembered why he had moved over to talk with her. "Well, are you and _Ochibi_ dating?"

"No, Ryoma-kun and I are friends. We've known one another ever since I can remember."

"Well that's no fun. I was hoping you were his girlfriend."

"Do you always go around doing such things to him?"

Eiji's smile faltered. "He really hasn't told you about us?"

"You mean you and the other guys who were spying on us?"

Eiji nodded.

"Nope. He hasn't mentioned you guys."

"_Ochibi_." Even though she could tell he was not really angry, Kagome wondered how Eiji-_senpai _would repay Ryoma for failing to mention his teammates to her.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She bowed slightly from her sitting position. "I imagine he has caused quite an uproar around here."

"That's for sure."

Kagome smiled. She liked talking to Eiji-_senpai_. He was bubbly, but she could see why Ryoma kept to himself.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Worried? Why would I be worried?" Sakuno asked as they walked down the hallway.

Tomoka stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean, 'Why would I be worried!'"

Sakuno had no idea what Tomoka was talking about.

"The new girl is close to Ryoma. I overheard the Regulars saying they saw Ryoma and her at a café the other day holding hands."

Sakuno gasped.

If this new girl was that close to Ryoma then that meant that he also reciprocated her feelings.

"Horio said she came to their classroom and asked Ryoma to have a chat."

Before Sakuno could say anything, Tomoka grabbed her forearm and whispered, "Look!"

Sakuno turned to see Ryoma sitting in the courtyard with the new girl. The one everyone had been talking about. The one who was supposedly her rival in love.

"Let's go get a closer look." Tomoka whispered as she ducked down and headed toward the bushes.

Sakuno followed behind Tomoka, but she wasn't going to eavesdrop. She merely wanted to know more about the mysterious new girl that everyone had been talking about.

They hid behind a hedge that was right behind the bench where they sat.

Ryoma was gently holding her milky white hand.

"Can you hear anything they're saying?" Tomoka whispered, peeking over the top to look at the pair.

"No, she's not speaking loud enough for me to hear."

"Here," Tomoka gestured with her hand. "Follow me this way."

Sakuno had a bad feeling about spying on the pair but followed her regardless.

"Did you know your _Senpais_ asked me if I was dating you?"

Ryoma scowled.

"Oh, come on Ryoma-kun. It wouldn't be that bad now would it?" Kagome teased as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

Ryoma pulled his FILA hat down lower of his eyes.

Kagome feigned a hurt expression, but she knew he was just being Ryoma.

"Anyway, the reason why I asked you to come meet me was that there is something I need to tell you."

He could see from the corners of his eyes she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Even though he did not look like he was paying attention, he was.

"I tried to tell you at the café, but I didn't get the chance."

Ryoma gently squeezed her hand to give her some strength.

Kagome gently squeezed his hand too. It was an old habit from when they were children. It helped them get through tough times together.

"I guess what I really wanted to tell you was that,"

Before she could get the words out, Tomoka leapt from the bushes and pointed a finger toward Kagome.

"I don't care who you are or who you think you are but stay away from Ryoma-sama! I don't think he would go out with you since all he ever thinks of is tennis so give up!"

Sakuno's jaw dropped.

She was mortified.

She never in a million years thought Tomoko would do something so rash.

Sakuno turned to look at the couple sitting before them on the bench. A slight pang of hurt flooded her chest as she noticed their hands were clasped together in a very lovey-dovey manner.

Ryoma looked unfazed, while the girl looked alarmed.

"Wait, what?" The new girl finally asked.

Tomoko was about to repeat her rant when Sakuno jumped up from her hiding place in the bushes and clamped her hand over Tomoko's mouth.

"I am sorry we intruded on your private conversation. Please ignore us. We'll be leaving." And with that Sakuno whisked Tomoko away to the bewilderment of Kagome.

After the shock of the encounter had worn off, Kagome turned to Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, I didn't know you had crazy people at your school."

Ryoma simply smirked.

"I need a fanta." And with that the pair made their way to a vending machine.


	3. Shock

**The beginning of an end**

Ryoma watched the tennis ball sail over the net and grumbled something in frustration before he picked up another ball from the basket next to him. He had been there since dinner going through the motions, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was still on Kagome.

He couldn't get over the way Kagome had looked into his eyes the other night. Something about it had struck something deep within him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and before he had even had a chance to decipher what it was he had been distracted by the arrival of this senpais.

If his stupid senpais hadn't of been there she would have told him what was making her act so strangely. He knew it must've been important. He'd never known her to make mountains out of mole hills.

"Stupid senpais." He muttered darkly, lobbing the ball over the net again to vent his anger. Every time he hit it, he envisioned the face of his nosy senpais on the ball. He wasn't sure it was necessarily a healthy practice, but it helped to relieve his anger.

"I knew I'd find you here." She smirked, her eyes alight with mirth. Kagome closed the distance between them by skipping merrily to his side.

He knew who it was without turning to look at her.

Kagome stopped a few feet away from where he stood with his racket clenched between his fingers.

"You're just so predictable."

His eyebrow rose. He had been called a lot of things by the press, his teammates, and his coach, but he was certain predictable was not one of them. If anything he was the opposite. He didn't know how many times during the season he had had to switch techniques to win.

"So," Ryoma instantly recognized the look in her eyes. "I've heard from some of the girls in my class you have quite the following at Seigaku." She said innocently, staring at him through long eyelashes, but Ryoma was not fooled by her little act. He knew she was planning something devious by the way her lips pulled up slightly in a grin.

He gave a noncommittal shrug before he hit the ball over the net. He didn't pay attention to that sort of stuff. In fact, it was more a nuisance than he cared for.

If he would have looked at Kagome, he would have seen the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Come on Ryoma-kun."

He knew that tone of voice.

"I hear Tomoko even calls you 'Ryoma-sama.'" Kagome giggled demurely as Ryoma shuddered.

She tapped a finger to her chin in mock thought. "I wonder if she would like to see the adorable pictures of you dressed up as a bunny for Halloween when we were two. Yes, I'm sure I still have those pictures somewhere. I bet I could get a lot of money for those photos."

Ryoma shot her look of pure terror. He thought he had burned all of the copies years ago. He glowered at her from beneath the lip of his ball cap. Kagome could be so evil when she wanted to, but Ryoma knew she was also avoiding talking about the other night.

"Kagome,"

She stopped her teasing and turned her doe like eyes toward Ryoma, tilting her head to the side in question.

"What was it you wanted to tell me the other night?"

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and she averted her gaze to stare at the tennis racket in his hand. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm quitting archery." She mumbled. He had almost missed her words she had said them so softly.

He gaped.

She'd been doing archery ever since she could hold a bow. She'd been the national champion for the last two years. She had plans to go to the Junior Olympics.

It just didn't make any sense. She lived and breathed archery just as he lived and breathed tennis. It was more than just a passion.

A dazzling smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"It's okay. I think I might take up tennis." She walked around him in a predatory fashion. "Someone has to put you in your place."

He scoffed. They had been having that argument for as long as he could remember.

"Mada mada da ne." He smirked.

He would welcome it if she was serious. He remembered she had been fairly good when they were younger, but his dad had encouraged her to follow her heart. She had never been drawn to tennis like she had been drawn to archery.

When he had been much younger Ryoma hadn't understood why she would chose archery over tennis, and he hadn't really understood until he saw her practicing. It was then that he understood it was more than a competition to her.

A fanta appeared in front of his face. "I thought you might need it."

Ryoma didn't question her logic. A free fanta was the answer to a lot of problems. He set his racket down to open the drink.

"This place is filled with a lot of fond memories."

He tried to think of one, but he was drawing a blank. Kaome threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Come on? Really? You don't remember?" She mock glared at him, but he knew it held no malice.

"When we were little and you'd come from America to visit our dad's used to bring us here. They'd have a match while you and I would sit over there and watch."

"Kagome." She cringed internally and felt a little foolish her attempt at distracting him was failing.

"Ryoma-kun, I," She looked so unsure of herself so unlike the girl he had known from his childhood.

"Kagome," He urged her to tell him what was wrong. He had been gone for so long. He'd been away for most of her life, but he was there now, and he wanted her to be able to trust him.

She was about to say something when Kikumura's voice cut through the air.

"Ochibi!"

His left brow twitched, but he pulled his cap low over his eye so they wouldn't be able to see the blush that stained his cheeks.

Kagome's lips twitched as well. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or frown. "If I didn't know any better I'd say they just follow you around waiting for inopportune moments to embarrass you."

Ryoma agreed. It seemed the universe was out to get him.

"Kagome-chan, Ochibi, what are you two doing out here?" Momoshiro called as they crossed the court.

Kagome smiled at the approaching senpais. "Ryoma and I were just reminiscing on all of the wonderful memories we have around here."

The senpais eyed her. While she had effectively crushed all of the rumors that they were a couple, they found it hard to believe. Especially since the evidence seemed to be stacked against them.

"Well I better get going. I promised Souta I'd teach him a new sutra." She smiled at Ryoma and waved goodbye to his senpais.

Ryoma didn't know why he felt so troubled by her news. He supposed he was simply blindsided by the fact that she would give up something she was so passionate about. However, his thoughts were soon distracted as his senpais decided to play a few matches.

"There is no way you're going to win this time squirt." Momoshiro challenged as they took their respective places on the court.

Ryoma smirked. Victory would be sweet.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. I guess writer's block has really kept me from updating. I hope it will not take so long in the future, but your continued support has meant the world to me!**


End file.
